


Самое ценное

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют с радостью делится тем, что ему дорого.





	Самое ценное

**Author's Note:**

> «Друзья — это ОТП. Всегда».

— Смотри. — Ньют вкладывает ему в руку яйцо. Оно не такое, как то, самое первое, с серебряной скорлупой. Это маленькое, не больше ладони, в цветных пятнышках, чуть шершавое — на вид обычное птичье яйцо, но, похоже, такое же редкое и важное, как и все остальные.

— Смотри. — Ньют протягивает ему несколько длинных жёстких волос — с десяток золотых и один белый. Золотое руно? Нет, оказывается, это волосы из гривы единорога — у жеребёнка началась линька. В книге Ньюта написано, что единороги не подпускают к себе мужчин — но его, похоже, подпустил бы к себе кто угодно.

— Держи... Осторожно. Вот так. — Ньют сажает ему на руку лечурку. Это не его любимчик, тот ревнивый и подозрительный, и не идёт к другим; этот держится спокойно, переступает ногами-веточками, неторопливо поворачиваясь и позволяя себя рассмотреть. У него непроизносимое имя, и внешне он мало чем отличается от остальных, но Ньют помнит каждого и, если нужно, каждого представляет, как человека — как и других тварей.

— Вот, смотри, что нашёл. — На ладонь ложится красновато-бронзовая пластина с зазубренным краем. Чешуя дракона. — Осталась на память от моих подопечных. С войны. Иногда я их навещаю. Смотри, как играет — красиво, правда?

Якоб смотрит. На него. Улыбка Ньюта — теплее и ярче солнца, глаза светятся. «Ты хороший человек, — говорят они. — Ты мой друг. Я тебе доверяю».

Иногда Якобу кажется, что Ньют кладёт ему на ладонь своё сердце.


End file.
